Electronic circuits can be connected by buses, transmission paths on which data is transmitted to and from the circuits. Multiple circuits can be connected to the same bus, and data can be communicated via the bus to a particular one of the circuits by transmitting the address of the circuit on the bus along with the data. Each of the circuits is configured with an address, typically each having a unique address, enabling each circuit to receive data addressed to it. When an address is transmitted on the bus, each circuit connected to the bus can compare the transmitted address with its own unique address to determine whether the data transmitted with the address is directed to it. Circuits on a bus can each be configured with a unique address by hardwiring the address, so that each of the circuits is unique. However, this requires customization of each individual circuit, complicating manufacturing and fabrication. Circuits on a bus can also be configured with unique addresses by providing each with a switch such as a dual in-line package (DIP) switch that can each be manually set to unique addresses. However, this requires that a system integrator or builder manually configure each of the switches, increasing labor requirements and the risk of errors.